A new begining
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: Bella, a 16 year old girl who leave's her dad,what happens when one of the cullens fall for her? the cullen that falls for her is with someone at the time tho. please R
1. A new begining

**A new beginning**

**Pairing: ****Bella and Emmett**

**Vamp or hum: ****Vamp**

**Chapter 1**

**Carlisle POV**

I was only out for a walk, well more like a run to get away from my arguing family. Alice had caught Jasper doing something but won't say what, and with Jasper's emotion empathy it makes us all feel angry. I don't like feeling this way, especially when Esme is around. So I decided to come out.

I was walking at a steady pace when i walked passed the Swan's house when I noticed that Charlie was there alone, I wonder what happened to his daughter Isabella. She was here this morning. I shrugged it off and carried on walking.

I was walking out of folks and into Seattle when on the path i saw a young girl about the age of 16, in a terrible state. From a distance I couldn't tell who it was. So I walked closer and at human speed so as not to alarm them. I could tell it was a girl by her sent, it was light and sweet.

When I got to the young girl I was the one who was alarmed, it was young Isabella who was lying on the floor. I gave her a quick check over and found she was in critical condition. She seemed to have been like this all night; I checked my watch to find it was 5:00 am. I picked up the fragile girl and ran back to my house as fast as i could.

When I got in the house everyone was still fighting.

"Would you all come down here please?" I yelled at the top of my voice. Everyone was down in the kitchen and looking at me with confusion on their faces until they looked at the girl lying on the kitchen table, the girls let out a small gasp.

"Everyone this is Miss Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan." They looked like they understood what I was saying. I thought it was about time to bring up the fact she was in critical condition and if she wasn't changed now she would die.

"Okay everyone listen carefully, Miss Swan will die if someone doesn't change her now, and I mean right now." Emmett pushed passed me and bit into Isabella's soft still human skin. I, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper all had Shock on our faces as he pulled himself away from Isabella's skin.

"What? I wanted to try it you've all done it. Carlisle you made Esme and Edward, Rosalie made me, Alice made Jasper and Edward made some random person. It's only me and Jasper who haven't made anyone." Emmett shrugged and we all let it drop.

So Isabella's new life would begin in up to 3 days time. The pain she will experience will be something new to her, nothing like she has ever felt. As the time goes by she will have someone watching her, and we will alternate on the hour every hour. I was on the first watch since I was the one to bring Miss Swan home.

It was playing on my mind about how enthusiastic Emmett was to change her. It was puzzling, even Esme asked me why I thought he wanted to do it so badly; I mean he almost knocked me over. I sat for the whole hour trying to figure it out.

"Hey daddy'o it's my watch." Emmett, he came bouncing over to where I was sat and tried to push me out the door. I looked at him with confusion, he just smiled at me and the dimple's appeared. I just shrugged to myself and left the room and went to my study.

**Emmett's POV**

It was two days later and I was watching over my Isabella. _What the fuck did I just call her MY Isabella?_ I sat down by her side and started talking to myself.

"Why the hell did I want to change you so much? When I smelt a human in the house I just lost it, and now I can't wait to watch over you. I mean what the hell is going on in my head?"She started to move. Should I get Carlisle or should I stay and watch her? She stopped moving as soon as I started talking, so I just left it and stayed where I was. Was she in any pain at all? She didn't seem bothered about the change. Maybe Carlisle gave her something for the pain before it came so it wouldn't hurt her as much when it got to this.

I think she is starting to wake up; she keeps moving but then stopping, could she be in pain? I stood up so I could get a better view of her face, she was beautiful she had brown eyes turning red, her brown hair tied in a bun thanks to Rosalie, and her skin was getting brighter every second. She looked amazing.

Any minute she will wake up and I will be the one here waiting for her. She was shaking like mad now I wondered what it could be, what was she was thinking about?

**Bella's POV**

All I could remember was going to sleep on the floor then passing out, I could feel someone touching me his or her hands were freezing cold like they had been in a freezer all their life. I could feel him picking me up and carrying me somewhere. When he stopped I felt something hard and cold touch my back, then I heard this voice yelling.

"Would you all come down here please?" It was one of the most beautiful voice's I had ever heard. I could feel more people come into the room I was in. I heard about 3 maybe 4 gasp's, "Okay everyone listen carefully, Miss Swan will die if someone doesn't change her now, and I mean right now." Wait what? I was going to die if someone didn't change me, what did they mean? Then all I felt was someone at my neck they whispered something but I couldn't make out what he said. Then all of a sudden I felt someone biting my neck and then this, indescribable pain searing through my veins. Then I heard a soft but harsh voice saying, "What? I wanted to try it you've all done it. Carlisle you made Esme and Edward, Rosalie made me, Alice made Jasper and Edward made some random person. It's only me and Jasper who haven't made anyone."

I kept getting flash back's of my younger life and the argument my parents had yesterday.

_*Flash back*_

"_I didn't even want her but I had her anyway, so back off."_

"_You made her come here and stay with me you know I never wanted her."_

_Charlie and Renee were fighting again and it's because of me again. I could tell they regretted having me because they always argued about who didn't want me more._

_It got on my nerves for the last time. I went upstairs and packed my bag and decided to leave. The only thing would be they would know I had left if I took a bag, so I left the bag and just left._

_I hadn't eaten for about 12 hours and _was really hungry, I didn't care. I walked until I fell to the floor, which didn't take long. Then all of a sudden I passed out.

_*Back to the present*_

So here I was in this person's house and in pain. Someone had given me an injection of something; I didn't care because it was helping with the pain. I knew someone was by me because my hearing had come back to me. I could hear them breathing, that was odd. I lay very still not wanting to let them know I could move. I didn't want to know what I had been made into.

"Hey daddy'o it's my watch." I could hear the happiness in his voice, it sounded like an angel. Am I dead then?

I think about two days had passed since the pain began. I knew the one I called angel in my head was watching over me because I could hear him talking.

"Why the hell did I want to change you so much? When I smelt a human in the house I just lost it, and now I can't wait to watch over you. I mean what the hell is going on in my head?"

What he smelt human? If he wasn't human then he must be an angel, or something.

Then all of a sudden I felt like I was on fire, burning alive. My eyes opened themselves and for a moment I could see, this man leaning over me was gorgeous, short blonde hair, dimple's while he smiled at me. Did I know this man? I seem to remember thinking about someone who looked like this in my dreams I think.

When the pain leaves me I open my eyes and I have control over my body for the first time in three days. I sat up on what seemed to be a hospital bed; I hope I'm not in a hospital I hate hospitals. I looked around the guy who was just looking at me had gone. I took a look in this room and I couldn't find him anywhere. I wondered if I should get out of here and just run. But just then the door opened.

It was that man who was in here before. He ran up to me at inhuman speed and gave me a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family. Come meet everyone else." He let me down and stood back to have a look at me. She looked at me and shock crossed his face.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" He shook his head.

"You're just so much more beautiful as one of us," he smiled at me and his dimples appeared. I couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. When we got to the landing he stopped for a moment, this was no hospital it was a house and it was amazing. I don't understand how I had time to take it all in because he only stopped for a split second. He picked me up and ran down the stairs and into a kitchen in less than a second. He sat me down on a chair.

"Wait there Isabella." He turned to run but I held his arm, "Its Bella," I smiled at him and he nodded to me. He turned and ran, I couldn't even blink and he was gone. Then all of a sudden he returned with six people behind him.

"Hello Miss Swan, I hope you are feeling no pain now. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." The man named Carlisle was like some Greek Adonis, he had an amazing face, beautiful blonde hair and his eyes were golden. "This is my wife Esme Cullen," the women next to him waved at me, she was beautiful. She had caramel hair and golden eyes just like Carlisle."This is Jasper and Alice. Jasper is a Hale and Alice is a Cullen." Alice had pixie like hair and golden eyes, Jasper looked like he was in pain and had short curled hair and golden eyes like the others. "This is Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie is also a Hale, her and Jasper are twins. Emmett is a Cullen." Rosalie was beautiful, the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and she had amazing blonde hair and golden eyes. Emmett, so this was my angel. He had really short blonde/brown hair and had golden eyes. "The last member of our family is Edward Cullen." I looked at the only person I had not yet looked at, he was also a Greek Adonis, and he had brown/red hair that was in a messy style. He has golden eyes like the rest of his family. He was smiling at me, he had a crooked smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Isabella but please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, well welcome to the family, I'm glad you're sitting down because we need to tell you what we are," Carlisle said, I nodded. "We are blood drinkers," I looked at him confused. "I mean to say we're vampires." I gasped and covered mouth with my hand.

"Does that mean I'm a...a...a vampire too?" Carlisle nodded.

"It's okay dear we can teach you our ways and what we eat." Esme told me this. I looked at them with a confused look, I think.

"You don't drink from humans?" They laugh, I could hear Emmett's the most.

"No Bells we drink from animals." I smiled and said okay.


	2. Falling for the new girl

**Falling for the new girl**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"No Bells we drink from animals." I smiled and said okay. It was Emmett that had answered me.

"So what do I have to do now?" I looked over all the Cullen's-and the two Hale's-they were all amazing.

"Well Emmett and Rose have offered to show you how to hunt and how to keep our secret." He jested towards Emmett and Rose, Rose looked upset for some reason and Emmett had a smile on his face.

"Would you shut up Alice, she looks fine." It was Edward who spoke; I didn't hear her say anything.

"What did she say? I didn't hear anything." He smiled at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I covered my face up automatically, he laughed at me then.

"No love, I have a power. I can read minds, Alice was just think how horrible you're outfit looked." I winced at this.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't stand it. I could make you look even prettier than you are already do." She smiled at me, and held her hand out to me. I didn't want to take her hand because I was worried about it.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." I smiled at her and took her hand. She pulled me along; I got pulled up a flight of stairs first.

"This is the second floor of the house. My bedroom is down the corridor and to the left." We walked a little way down the corridor. "This is Rose and Emmett's room. They are together so they share a room." She pulled me all the way to the end of the corridor, and turned me to the left. She opened the door in front of me and I was shocked. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

Her room was painted a light shade of blue, with one wall painted green. The bed matched the colours of the walls but they were a shade darker, there were painting of the war on the green wall. By the bed there was a manikin with a war outfit on. On the other side of the bed there were double doors; I guessed they were doors to the closet. Alice led me to the doors and opened them; my hand flew to my mouth. This closet was bigger than her bedroom.

"Alice this is just amazing." She smiled at the fact that I liked it.

"I know," to me her saying this was her being a little bit smug. She took my hand again and this time, led me straight to the first rack. She picked out a white cotton shirt for me to put on, this found out a pair of denim jeans.

"Put these on and make sure you sniff each one and remember the scent of each. When you're dressed meet us down stair's your throat must be killing you by now." I didn't realise what she meant until I felt an almost unbearable pain in the back of my throat. She was out the door before I could ask what was going on. I changed into the shirt and jeans Alice had given me, sniffing each one to remember the scent.

Once I was dressed I did as she asked and started walking down the stairs. I wondered how she had gotten down them so fast so broke into a run and the speed was amazing. I stopped before I got to the bottom, which was a shame because I liked the speed. I was down the stairs in seconds. It was fun, but I didn't want to give away that I liked it.

"Thank you Miss Swan for joining us with such speed." I cringed at Carlisle calling me Miss Swan.

"Mr Cullen I told you call me Bella." He smiled at me.

"When you stop calling me Mr Cullen, I will stop calling you Miss Swan." I smiled back at the doctor.

"Okay Carlisle... I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella, well there is something you have to know about being a vampire. You can't go out in the sunlight because it will expose us, for who we are. You can only drink animal blood; human blood will make you go into a frenzy and can't stop." He took a deep breath unnecessary I could see. I hadn't blinked from the moment I was changed.

"By the way Bella you need to act more human." I turned my head to face the person who had just spoken. I smiled it was Emmett. Emmett was the one who had offered to help me on my first hunt, he had told Carlisle he would like to help me hunt, and then Carlisle told me.

"How do I act more human I know I don't need to breathe or blink, and I know I don't need to move."

"Just blink 3 times ever minute, let your eyes wonder every 30 seconds, and just keep shifting your weight every now and again." Jasper was the one telling me this.

"Try crossing your legs first then changing to crossing your ankles and then change it back." This wasn't from Jasper but from Esme. I liked Esme even though I hadn't been with them for long, I still thought of her as a mom.

So I'm going on my first animal hunt. Emmett and Rose have come along to help me hunt; Emmett had already showed me twice how to do it. I was about to jump on my pray but then the wind changed direction and I caught a scent that was hard to ignore, I ran in the direction of the scent and wasn't bothered about the fact Emmett and Rose was shouting for me to stop. Just then I stopped running and saw what the scent was coming from, a human. I turned around to see Emmett and Rose; they both had horror in their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" The look of horror left them and a look of astonishment took its place.

"What did I do something wrong?" They shook their heads.

"Bella, how did you stop in mid hunt?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, because I saw the look on your faces probably." I explained.

"Well get back to hunting the Elk, it would make us a lot happier." I sniffed the air and the wind was blowing towards the Elk. I followed the scent and pounced on my waiting pray. I was a little bit messy when I finished, but Emmett told me everyone was on their first few hunts. I smiled and finished off my Elk.

When I had finished hunting we ran back to the Cullen's house. Everyone was waiting to see how I had done. Emmett told them about how I had stopped hunting a human; he told it like it was something amazing and not expected.

"How did she do it?" Carlisle had asked him, but he was staring at me.

"Don't know she told me, when she saw the look on mine and Rose's faces she stopped." Carlisle and Jasper looked amazed. Rose looked at me quickly and then left running towards her and Emmett's room. I felt bad but I didn't know why.

**Rose's POV**

After the hunt no one would leave the newborn alone. Even my Emmett was obsessed with her. Emmett was the only person I had ever loved properly, and he just finds her amazing and leave's me by myself. I'm scared I'm losing him. I came to my room to get away from her.

"Knock, Knock." Someone poked their head around my door. It was Edward, I tried to smile.

"Can I come in?" I nodded not trusting my voice right now. "Are you okay Rosalie? You left before anyone could talk to you."

"I'm fine Edward; I just don't like the newborn. She doesn't even act like one, it's frustrating." I told him. He can read minds so I blocked him by thinking about a song I had heard earlier this morning when I was in here listening to the radio.

"Rose stop blocking me out, what's the matter?" He sat on the bed next to me and hugged me from the side. It was pretty awkward this way so he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He was reading me mind since I stopped thinking of the song.

"So you're worried that she is taking him away from you?" I nodded.

"Well just remember that I know what the matter is and you can talk to me all you want okay?"

"Thank you Edward."

"Anytime Rose," he said this and kissed the top of my head. I looked at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me-a crooked smile-and I felt a pull towards him. His face looked shocked and happy at the same time.

We all know by now that Carlisle hoped that Edward ended up with the new person in our family, but it hasn't happened yet. When I was introduced to him, he didn't even look at me twice but now he was staring at me? That doesn't make sense.

He put me down on the bed next to him and walked out the room closing the door behind him. I was left to stare at the door. What was wrong with me? I have Emmett but he's all over Bella. Edward doesn't care about Bella so I guess that mean's he's going end up like me. Alone, and with no one.

I tide up my hair and set on my way down stairs taking my time. If Emmett wanted to be with the new girl then fine I'd settle for Edward.

I wont be second best for anyone!


	3. Baby Bear

**Baby Bear!**

**Chapter 3**

**Emmett's POV**

Rose has just come down the stairs; she looks annoyed with me for some reason. Oh well Bella has my full attention now. I can feel this pull towards her like it's meant to be me and Bella not me and Rose. This pull is like my heart is beating again and it's strange. I felt it a bit when I met Rosalie but now with Bella, it's like she is my world like everything revolves around her. It's an amazing feeling, but it is strange to not be in love with Rose.

"Bella do you want to see your room?" I asked her this to get away from all the Rosalie hate.

"Sure Emmett!" Bella seemed exited. When Carlisle phoned to warn us that we might have a new arrival Edward and I built and extension to the house. There were three more rooms. It didn't take long to do because of our speed. One of the rooms is for Bella, the other is an office for Esme to do her designs and the other is now a games room. Edward and I always have fun playing each other on the wii. One of us always ends up breaking it and we have to buy a new one. Good job we have money to spear.

I took Bella's hand and lead her to the stairs, this was achieved but with a look from Rose. I took her to the top floor of the house and right to the back where her room was. I covered her eyes with my hand and opened the door.

I lead her into the room and sat her on a chair near to the side of a wall. She opened her eyes and looked around in amazement she loved it, I can tell.

**Bella's POV**

It was an amazing feeling. Emmett holding my hand I didn't take any notice of where he was taking me. He was holding my hand and that's all that mattered. When he stopped he covered my eyes with his hand. I heard him opened the door and he sat me on a chair. He lifted his hand from my eyes and I opened them. The room was amazing; the colour scheme was blood red and cream. Two of the walls of the room were blood red and the one behind the bed was cream. The bed was the same colours and the pattern was amazing. The last wall was the most amazing, it was made of glass and the door to the balcony was like 10 ft tall.

"Wait till you see your closet." It was Emmett, I had almost forgotten about him.

He nodded towards the double doors on the wall next to my bed. I walked over to them and closed my eyes for a moment; I opened the doors while my eyes were shut. When I opened my eyes all I could see was black. The room or what ever it was, was in darkness. Emmett ran to my side and flicked a switch that was right by the door. I looked inside and saw white and black clothes bags hanging on rails. The room was bigger than my bedroom, it was amazing.

"Alice went overboard with the clothes." I looked at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders. I didn't mind that they were spoiling me, but it was that they hardly knew me.

"Why don't you try a few things out for me baby bear?" I looked at him in a way that said, _does it look like I'm that type of girl_, he chuckled. Reluctantly I grabbed the first bag that was there and opened it. Inside was a dress, a very light pink, really short and no straps; I ran to the back of the room and put it on. I couldn't get the zip at the back all the way up so I held the dress up with one hand I ran back to Emmett.

"Can you pull the zip all the way up please?" He looked at me then nodded; he put his hands on my shoulders first then stroked them down my back to the zip. It felt nice. He pulled the zip up slowly and then sat down on a chair he had brought in from my bedroom. I turned around to face him and I saw his mouth had fell open. If I could of I would have blushed.

"Is it too short?" I asked trying to pull the dress down further. He grabbed my hands to stop me, I didn't even realise he had got up. He lent down to my ear and whispered.

"You look so sexy in that dress," when he said this, his hands went creeping up my thighs and to my waist. I looked down shyly; he forced one hand away from my waist and put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to his. His hands were getting lower on my waist and further around my back, the pull I felt towards him was getting stronger every second. My impulse was to put my arms around his neck but I knew it would be wrong because he was with Rosalie.

Emmett's lips moved away from my ear but not very far, they ended up under my ear on my neck as he kissed his way down to my shoulders. Without thinking I put my hands under his shirt and I didn't think he would notice but as soon as my hands were at the edge of his shirt he grabbed them. He gave me and evil smile and whispered to me.

"It's my turn for some fun baby bear."

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked down the stairs to see everyone crowding round the new recruit, I gave Emmett a look, I tired to make it say _I love you but you're annoying me._ It didn't look like he got the full meaning because he just looked back to Bella.

"Bella do you want to see your room?" he asked her, this to get away from me I could tell.

"Sure Emmett!" Bella seemed exited. Of cause she was, she had MY Emmett wrapped around her little finger. How was I going to compete to get him back? I looked at Edward and I sent him a message.

_Edward I need to go for a run want to come?_ He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Esme can you tell Carlisle Rose and I are going for a run?" Edward had the sweetest voice and I knew Esme could never refuse. She nodded and he walked over to me. I looked at his eyes as he walked passed me and to the table in the kitchen, he put down his book and held out his hand for me to take. I looked down at his hand and back to his face; his smile was the thing that pushed me to take his hand.

"Where do you want to go then Rose?" I shrugged and he smiled again. "So any where so long as it's not near the house." I gave him a smile and nodded. He started running and I had no choice but to follow because he still had my hand. We ran for a while and he slowed down as we came to a small clearing.

"Edward where are we?" He smiled and didn't say anything, he lead me to a small cottage in the middle and opened the door. I stopped and thought about it.

"Edward isn't this someone's house?"

"It's mine Rose I built it for when I wanted to get away from the house. I made it with two bedrooms because Emmett used to come with me, but I'm guessing he won't now Bella is around."

I bowed my head because he got me thinking about what they were doing in her new bedroom. Would they just be having a look, or would they be doing more? It almost made me feel sick. I felt Edward put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Rose bud I forgot it's a sensitive subject to you." He held me tight for a while and I had to break the silence.

"Should we go in the house then?" He smiled down at me and nodded; he opened the door and let me in first like the gentleman he is.

**Edward's POV**

She walked down the stairs to see everyone crowding round the new recruit, she gave Emmett a look, she tired to make it say _I love you but you're annoying me._ It didn't look like he got the full meaning because he just looked back to Bella.

"Bella do you want to see your room?" he asked her, this to get away from Rose I could tell.

"Sure Emmett!" Bella seemed exited. Of cause she was, she had Rose's Emmett wrapped around her little finger. How was she going to compete to get him back? She looked at me and sent me a message.

_Edward I need to go for a run want to come?_ I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled.

"Esme can you tell Carlisle Rose and I are going for a run?" I had the sweetest voice and I knew Esme could never refuse me, I know I sound big headed but it's the truth. She nodded and I walked over to Rose. She looked at my eyes as I walked passed her and to the table in the kitchen, I put down my book and held out my hand for her to take. She looked down at my hand and back to my face; my smile was the thing that pushed her to take my hand.

"Where do you want to go then Rose?" She shrugged and I smiled again.

"So any where so long as it's not near the house?" She gave me a smile and nodded. I started running and she had no choice but to follow because I still had her hand. We ran for a while and then I slowed down as we came to a small clearing.

"Edward where are we?" I smiled and didn't say anything; I lead her to a small cottage in the middle and opened the door. She stopped and thought about it.

"Edward isn't this someone's house?"

"It's mine Rose I built it for when I wanted to get away from the house. I made it with two bedrooms because Emmett used to come with me, but I'm guessing he won't now Bella is around."

She bowed her head because I got her thinking about what they were doing in Bella's new bedroom. Would they just be having a look, or would they be doing more? It almost made her feel sick. I put my arms around her and hugged her for a while

"I'm sorry Rose bud I forgot it's a sensitive subject to you." I held her tight for a while and she broke the silence between us.

"Should we go in the house then?" I smiled down at her and nodded; I opened the door and let her in first like the gentleman I am.

She stepped in and gazed at the hallway in front of her. She took in the wallpaper and the wooden floor. I just smiled and thought to my self, _she is a blonde goddess and she is in my house._ She turned in a full circle and looked at me.

"So did u decorate as well as build?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No Esme helped with the decorating. I took her hand and lead her to the front room, there were no windows and everything looked like nature. Esme wanted it to be my home from home, so she made sure the décor wasn't to far off from the big house.

Bella had a full tour of my home the living room (front room), the kitchen, the bathroom, the first bedroom (mine) and the second bedroom (Emmett's). The only place she didn't see was my basement because I didn't want to scare her.

I let Rose roam around the house on her own a while and I needed to check that the basement door was closed.

I ran down the stairs to a door that I hadn't shown Rose. But it was a shock for me to see Rose standing there in the door way.

"Edward what is this room?" Crap she found the room I wanted to keep away from her.


	4. Big Suprise!

**Big surprise!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

This can't really be happening can it? He has his Rosalie. I look up at him and his eyes have gone black with lust.

"Emmett do you really want-"He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't speak, you'll just ruin it." He put him hands around my back and locked them tight. I put my arms around his neck and bit my lip to stop myself from kissing him. He looks down at my lips and back to my eyes.

"If you keep biting your lip I'll never be able to kiss you." He whispered into my ear as he started to kiss my neck just below my ear. I close my eyes at the feel of his mouth on my skin. His hands busy exploring my body.

"Having fun yet?" His hazed voice snaps me back into reality. I push him away with all my strength but he is older and stronger than me and get's a tighter grip.

"Why are you resisting me?" He says in a stern but soft voice. I look at him and in as soft a voice I can handle without it being shaky.

"Emmett what about your wife? Rose, do you remember her?" He slowly released his hold on me; I backed away from him slowly.

"Thank you Emmett. I really do you love you but more like a big brother right now." He kneeled on the ground and put his head in his hands, I slowly kneeled on the floor by his side.

"Emmet" I whispered, "what's wrong?" He looked at me with loving eyes.

"I have always loved Rose but now I feel a pull to you." I looked at him with confusion.

"Emmett do you mean you love Rose but you also love me?" He nodded; I took a slow breath and stood up.

"Emmett stand up please." I held out my hand and he took it and stood up slowly, I placed his hands on my waist and put my arms around his neck. He looked at me in confusion.

"If you feel a pull towards me then go with it." I smiled at him and he looked at me to say are you sure? "Nodded at him to tell him he had my permission.

He had a childish smile on his face and started to kiss my jaw. I still wasn't sure about this and I must have surprised him because he was being careful. I pulled his face to mine so I could look into his eyes, and slowly I kissed his lips. Slowly he allowed my tongue entrance to his mouth. Our tongue's danced around each other as elegant as two dancers' in a competition. We fought for dominance and the fight was too much and I gave up. I pulled away and smiled at him. Taking a step back I examined his expression, he was happy and surprised.

I winked at him and took a step forward so our bodies were touching with no air between us.

"And that was just a taste of how I can surprise you, Papa Bear." I moved away and walked out of the closet, leaving him there anticipating my next move probably.

**Emmett's POV**

"And that was just a taste of how I can surprise you, Papa Bear." She moved away from me and walked out the doors of her closet. I stood there froze and very surprised at what she had just done.

Wait did she call me her Papa Bear? I looked around to see if she was still there to find that she had already left. She must have got that from me calling her Baby Bear. I laughed to myself and turned around, I started to walk out of her closet and towards the door to her room when someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I smiled and answered, "Is it my Baby Bear?" The small figure jumped off my back and I turned around. I found a bear on the floor, but it giggled. I smiled to myself and walked to the bear and stroked its head.

"Poor thing you must be so far away from your Momma and Papa." I went to pick it up but it batted my hands away. I started to walk away but quickly turned around picked up the small bear. I pulled off the head of the costume and inside was Bella. She was giggling; she hugged me and put her legs round my waist so I was holding her like she was a baby. She put her lips by my ear and whispered, "You don't wanna take my costume off unless you want a bigger surprise." I pulled back a bit so I could see her face and this time it was her eyes that were black.

"Let's see about that," I ran to her bed and lay her down. "Now Baby Bear let's get rid of this suite," I winked at her and moved my hands to her back and zipped it down.

"Are you sure you wanna see this?" She giggled and I just smiled pulling the costume down and closing my eyes so I couldn't see. I felt the costume go limp as she moved away. I felt cold hands caressing the lines on my back and I lean into them. I thought to myself this could be fun!

"Do you wanna see what I'm wearing?" She asked playfully.

"Yes I really do," I whispered to her. I kept my eyes closed while Bella come to the front of me, her hands never leaving my torso.

"You can open your eyes now Papa Bear," she whispered to me. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked her in the face too scared to look down at her, but as I gained back my confidence after being left weak from her touch I looked down and was hoping to find her naked and able to play one of my favourite games with her. But instead I find her in the skimpy outfit made out of Fur, her bra type thing was made out of a greyish fur, and her barely there underwear was just about visible in the mound of Dark grey fur.

"This is your big surprise?" I asked unimpressed.

"Well you could act like your impressed," She moved away from me and sat back on the bed by her costume, before I had time to process what was going on MY Bella was back in her clothes. I ran to the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella I hope I didn't offend you," I looked her in the face and gave her a lopsided smile; I knew she could not resist that smile and she smiled back.

"I just wanted to something special for you but it seems I haven't done the write thing." She looked upset with herself more than me.

"Bella trust me I love the fact that you wanted to try and impress me but, trust me I would have more enjoyed it if you were naked," the darkness of her eyes had faded when I told her I wasn't impressed, but the darkness was back and she was ready to go.

"So you would rather me be naked?" I nodded as she slid off the bed and over to the door that had blown open so that no one could hear us. She sauntered back to me by the bed; she brushed her hand across my back and over my shoulder stopping just below my ear.

"Do you want to see me naked?" She whispered by my ear, I just looked up at her shocked she had suggested such a thing to me. "Cause you know," then she paused and crouched down in front of me "I wouldn't mind it" then she winked at me. I blinked for one second and she had disappeared from my side, I looked at the bed and saw her laying with the covers over her, apart from her shoulders. Her shoulders were bare and that drove me mad, under the covers she must be naked I told myself.


End file.
